


Lazy

by orphan_account



Series: PruCan Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nyotalia, aph, but hey, gay idiots, nyo prucan, or rather, prucan, rated t+ for julchen and maddie being idiots, this is stupid but it's a good stupid i swear lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Madeline being a lazy son of a bitch. Nothing new there, right?





	Lazy

Julchen was almost always up before Madeline. It seemed to be becoming a regular thing between the two - Monika had always gotten Julchen up early (with the damn  _sun_ ) and Amelia had of course, never done so with Madeline - and she had to admit; she wasn't complaining much.

Madeline had a habit of not wearing anything but underwear to bed (much to her lover's dismay, that included a bra). She wouldn't deny that before getting up officially, Julchen would always take a moment to admire her body. She was just so...incredibly _perfect_ , in every way. From her messy, morning bedhead to the way her stomach rised and fell with every breathe, it was enchanting.

After her morning routine, Julchen always started on breakfast. It was the same every day, but she really wouldn't trade it for the world, as cheesy as it was. Madeline had woken up, immediately noticing the absence of a certain girl. Padding into the kitchen at the smell of pancakes, she smiled softly to see Julchen standing near the sink, washing out bowls.

"Good morning," she mumbled, walking further to wrap her arms around her girlfriend from behind.

" _Guten morgen_ ," Julchen grinned, turning around in her embrace. "Sleep well?"

"Sorta. You wake up too early, like, way too early," Madeline complained. "You beat the sun."

"Yeah, yeah, Sleep Beauty," she teased, twirling a few of the Canadian's tangled curls around her finger. "I never thought you'd wake up before noon."

"It's lonely without you," she mumbled in response, hugging her tighter, resting her head on her shoulder. It was rather cold without the other to keep her warm - despite the fact she was usually cold and not at all warm.

"You aren't dressed, you lazy ass," Julchen snickered, pushing her away palyfully. "At least go put something on."

"Too bad," Madeline insisted, only holding onto her tighter. "You're stuck with my half-naked lazy ass."

"Dumbass."

"Smartass."

"Gay."

"Shut the hell up, Jules."

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing nyo!PruCan. A miracle since I dislike the nyos mostly, except for a few (hi I love nyo! Belarus he can step on me bye) but aye. Mostly for a friend who is a SLUT for this ship, especially the nyo version smh. You know who you are.


End file.
